


Morning Just To Ourselves:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danni’s Morning continues, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Steve McGarrett
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670
Kudos: 2





	Morning Just To Ourselves:

*Summary: Steve & Danni’s Morning continues, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Danielle “Danni” Reagan woke up, & smiled, when she saw her lover, **_Five-O_** Commander Steve McGarrett, was asleep peacefully. She thought that he deserved to sleep in, & was gonna cook breakfast for the two of them. She puts on one of Steve’s discarded dress shirts on, & she headed into the kitchen, so she can complete her task.

The Hunky Brunette smelled something delicious coming from his kitchen, He smiled, cause he was the luckiest guy in the world. No one ever made him breakfast before, when he was in a relationship. He pulled on some sleep shorts, & went downstairs to see what his lover was up to.

Danni found some music to put on, as she cooks up the food. “Mmmm, You look so good in my shirt like that”, Steve said whispering, as he came up to her, & laid a kiss on the side of her neck. Then, He said seriously, “You didn’t have to do any of this, Babe, But, Thank you”. He had a smile on his face, & the blond turned to him, & said this to him.

“ _You_ deserved to be pampered, & I wanted to do it, Plus, You sprang for the most romantic dinner on the planet”, She kissed sweetly on the lips. Steve went to set up the table, & they sat down to eat. The Couple love having the morning just to themselves.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
